


Cold Heart, Cold Eyes-Linda Monroe

by bullshit_butler



Series: Hatchetfield Poems [1]
Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Poems, What Was I Thinking?, anyway enjoy, its like poems inspired by hatchetfield characters, pls leave suggestions for who to do next, the problem is that I cant write poems for shit, why cant I tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bullshit_butler/pseuds/bullshit_butler
Summary: I decided to write a series of poems based of hatchetfield characters but I cant write poems for shit so this should be fun ENJOY
Series: Hatchetfield Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173143
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Cold Heart, Cold Eyes-Linda Monroe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aredtricycle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredtricycle/gifts).



> This ones Linda specifically cuz my friend suggested it

Cold heart  
Cold eyes  
Every fake smile flashed  
Part of her soul dies

A life of pretending too much  
Trying to be someone else  
Always repulsed by sympathetic touch  
The real layer starting to melt

Am I myself?  
Or am I someone different?  
I’ve spent so long being who I’m not  
Never sure what I meant

Cold heart  
Cold eyes  
Every fake smile flashed  
Part of her soul dies

**Author's Note:**

> This was SAD damn but yeah PLS LEAVE SUGGESTIONSSSSSS
> 
> Kudos and Comment are always appreciated


End file.
